kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok (ラグナロク Ragunaroku) is a special ability present in the Kingdom Hearts series. In Kingdom Hearts, it is learned after Sora's second encounter with Riku. However, it is inaccessible once it is learned because Sora becomes a Heartless immediately after the battle. Sora can only access this ability once his Heart has been restored by Kairi and the subsequent series of events have transpired. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ragnarok AP cost: 4 MP Cost: 3 Description: A flurry of air combos which ends with a laser burst. Deals Light-elemental based magic damage. Effect: When close to an airborne enemy, Sora will automatically jump up to the enemy and deliver a series of mid-air slashes. Unlike Sonic Blade or Ars Arcanum, it requires no timing to execute the finisher, Burst, although, depending on when you press the command, a certain amount of lasers will be released; however, it should be noted, the longer Sora charges for the Burst attack on air, the heavier the damage inflicts. To note, the best time to release the most amount of lasers is immediately after the circular burst of light, which shows the lasers are done charging. Aside from that, the lasers fired also have homing capabilities, which target and destroy the nearest foes in sight. Sora can move freely while the lasers home by themselves. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories It reappears in ''Chain of Memories, but this time as a Sleight. It also is a sleight in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In Chain of Memories, you learn it at Level 47. In Re:Chain of Memories, you learn it at Level 52. To use it, stock the card and press A or . Press A or to fire sooner, but fewer rays are fired. This is the Attack Card requirement for Ragnarok: ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Ragnarok makes a comeback as one of four of Sora's former abilities to appear as one of Sora's Limits while Limit Form is equipped. Activating Ragnarok will trigger a Reaction Command, '''Burst', and just as in the first game, has to be hit at the right time for more projectiles to be fired. Hitting too early will cause fewer lasers to be fired. The most lasers will be fired if you press during the third Reaction Command opportunity. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In this game, Ragnarok is an attack used by Xion in her second form, where the streams of magic are long lasting and chase Roxas around until about the time she starts her next attack. Also, it is used as part of Sora's Limit Break; having the same mechanics from previous games of needing to time the charge to maximize the number of shots fired, but are fired one at a time rapidly instead of the widespread circular motion. The Final Limit version fires larger, faster shots that lose their homing ability but are conjoined together into a drilling fashion, piercing through enemy guards. It is not an especially strong technique when used as a Limit Break, but when Xion uses it, it can deplete the player's HP to his/her Alarm Zone, if not bringing his/her HP to zero, since Ragnarok is considered a Nil-based attack in this game, it ignores defense completely. Ragnarok is also Sora's Limit Break. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ragnarok is a Shotlock for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Can only be acquired as a prize on the Land of Departure Command Board. Etymology Ragnarök is an event in Norse mythology that is similar to the Apocalypse. It is an event that is set off by the death of the god Balder, which was orchestrated by Loki. The Ragnarok was a final clash of all the major entities of Norse mythology. This caused all of the human spirits up in Valhalla to come down for the final battle. This bloody encounter ebbs with the destruction of the universe and Balder along with a little handful of entities that are put in the bodies of children and only contain memories of the world before Ragnarok. Those entities would become mortal. The name Ragnarok could also refer to the reoccurring summon or weapon of the same name that appear in various games in the ''Final Fantasy series. It is usually one of the most powerful swords. fr:Ragnarok Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities